Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Part 7 - We Meet Up With Henry Must Get Him Better In The Cave Of Nightmares!
Here is part seven of Thomas 2: The Great Escape on Sega Dreamcast, the first installment of Daniel Pineda's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 film version. Cast * Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) * Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) * Toby as Murfy * Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) * Toad as Sssssam the Snake * Bertie as Polokus * Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) * Rosie as Tily * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies * Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children * Duncan as Bzzit/Mozzy * Sir Handel as Hardrox * Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) (Both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) * Molly as Betilla the Fairy (Both mother figures to Thomas and Rayman and wifes to Edward and Houdini) * Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) * James as The Musician (Both vain) * Duck as Joe (Both Western) * Donald as Otti Psi (Both wise) * Douglas as Romeo Patti (Both wise) * Oliver as Gonzo (Both Western) * BoCo as Photographer * Owen as The Bubble Dreamer * Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) * Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) * S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws (Ninjaws's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) * Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey (Razorbeard's Lackey's voice suits Dennis) * Daisy as Razorwife * Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens * Arry as Axel * Bert as Foutch * George as Jano (Jano's voice suits George) * Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo-Pirate * Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in TATMR) * The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito * Troublesome Trucks as The Rabbids * Hector as Andre (Hector and Andre are both black) * Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Black Lums * Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) * Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in HOTR) * Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux * Smudger as Ales Mansay Transcript * (Thomas arrives at the next part of the Menhir Hills where he jumps onto two mushrooms and grabs onto a purple lum to swing across and fly onto a balcony to collect a yellow lum. He shoots a cage to free three more yellow lums and collect before he jumps down unharmed and goes behind a tree to collect another yellow lum before he manages to tame another shell by tiring him out too. He jumps on the shell and rides through the countryside through a tunnel to collect three yellow lums past a sharp throne and three barrels to collect the next yellow lum) * (Thomas is just continuing his way through another tunnel past some thrones while collecting some yellow lums until he misses one and crashes the shell and flies back right to the start) * Emily's Voice: Attack! Even Diesel is scared of you! (Thomas obeys and tames the shell once again and speeds through the tunnel. He goes up another path this time to collect four red lums, only to miss one, until he races through the tunnel past the thrones and collects the last yellow lum past a throne and reaches the end of the line at the next part of the Menhir Hills) * (After he collects five red lums and a green and jumps off the missile who breaks a patched up door down, Thomas jumps down and grabs a keg and lights it on the fire to fly across. He accidentally bumps into a wall and lands into the emptiness below and jumps back out, scared, panting for breath) * Emily's Voice: Hurry, or the diesels will win! (Thomas obeys and picks up another barrel and lights a fire on it and manages to fly across safely and jumps off, unharmed. Thomas picks up the next barrel and throws it up in the air to bust a cage to collect three more yellow lums. He grabs another keg and places it on the fire and flies back to the same area he was in. He races up the other side to collect another yellow lum and force pulls Paxton toward him and force lifts him up into the air and force throws him up into the sky and sends him going back to the start. Thomas collects a red lum and pulls a switch to open a door and heads through on the other side. He walks inside, puzzled, and sneaks slowly forward until he sees two legs as one bit falls off, and rolls toward a green engine called Henry) * Thomas: Henry! So it was you who wiped out all these pirates, huh?! Only 20 pirates against you, I presume? Then I bet they didn't stand a chance, huh? (walks up to Henry) * Henry: Hu...hello little buddy! You wanna arm wrestle? * Thomas: Hey, you don't look so good! Are you hurt? * Henry: I must have swallowed bad for me. To get better, I'll need some life potion. It's hidden in the Kingdom of the Dead. Its said that to the kingdom, you must go to the Marshes. Don't forget that name because I'm too weak to reach it. (gives Thomas a transportation watch) * Thomas: The Kingdom at the Marshes? Okay, I get it. Don't worry, I'm going to the marshes to get the elixir. (transports himself to the entrance of the Marshes of Awakening) * Henry: Thanks, little buddy. (Thomas runs up the steep enbankment past the same enemies that he defeated and shoots three eyeballs and meets up with George in the cave without Toad) * George: I can read your mind. You know the name of this place. You are now ready to enter the Cave of Nightmares. But before you come in, can I tell you something? I have hidden a precious treasure inside. You will keep it for yourself if you beat me to it. I'll give you a head start, so don't waste any time! If I catch you, I'll show you no mercy. (puts the Elixir's eyes at poor Thomas's. Two magic spiral doors spin round at Thomas's eyes, making Thomas scared. Thomas gets sucked into the portal until he finally becomes pulled inside the Cave of Nightmares on a skull bridge) * (Thomas, depressed, at the Cave of Nightmares, puffs nervously over the skull bridge to collect a yellow lum, shoots a purple lum, swings across, and lands on a platform, and onto another collect a green lum. He jumps onto two skulls, but lands in the spikes, and heads back to the place he was at, bandages his hand, then puts a glove on it. He quickly jumps on all three skulls until he finally climbs up a bone wall to collect two red lums and a yellow lum. He jumps onto two more skulls, and onto two seperate platforms, and collects a green lum on another platform, shoots a bone arm. He collects another yellow lum, swings on a purple lum, onto another bone covered wall to collect another yellow lum when he climbs across, and jumps onto a high wall to collect another yellow lum. He climbs up a sinking platform, swings onto a purple lum, climbs onto more sinking platform, and lands on another platform to get a green lum in a hallway. He collects a yellow lum past the second bone arm that he shot, and shoots the third, but grabs another yellow lum, and shoots the bone arm that he dodges, before he climbs up two moving walls to grab a yellow lum when he falls down. As both walls move out of the way, Thomas scratches his head for the moment, until the walls stop close to each other before Thomas climbs up and collects another green lum) * (He collects a red lum and flies down to a low platform with a pyramid and Max and Monty, George's first two minions, which Thomas shoots at, and kills them oth until he grabs a yellow lum. He kills Splatter and Dodge, who suddenly appear between him far away, until a yellow sphere appears after Dodge dies from Thomas' shots, before Thomas grabs the sphere and throws it up onto the pyramid after he picks a yellow lum before he collects another one while the pyramid rises until he drops into the hole and collects a green lum and another orange lum behind him. He rushes through up the left path into a tunnel to take the left path and into the left area where he jumps across two skulls and one with a bone arm lifting it upward where he jumps onto a moving platform and lands on another high one and goes onto another moving platform after he picks a red lum. He hops onto a high platform to collect the green lum and the blue sphere) * Thomas: I don't like it here. I must be brave. (picks up the blue sphere and begins bringing it back to the same he was in with the catterpilars. After he throws the sphere on the platform with the red lum he collected, Thomas falls in and gets his shoe poked by a spike and jumps out and bandages it like the last time his foot got hurt by crab in the Sanctuary of Water and Ice) * Emily's Voice: Be brave, Thomas! Only you can free us! (Thomas obeys and hurries to collect the sphere from the platform he collected the red lum. He throws the sphere too far, until the sphere he threw, reappears. He throws the sphere on the spinning platform he was on and jumps on it before he throws the sphere onto a platform and collects three more yellow lums. He throws the sphere back to the platform he was in and flies down after it and takes the sphere to its blue base in the previous area he was in. He throws the sphere onto its blue base) * (Thomas sighs and hurries back to the tunnel he was in and races through the right path to collect the yellow sphere for its base. He swings on the purple lum over the gap and jumps onto another skull with another bonearm holding it to get across. He manages to get across and collects some red lums and a yellow lum before he swings on a purple lum and holds between two walls and jumps down onto a platform to collect a green lum and leaps onto another platform. He hops onto the next skull being held by the next bonearm to get across to the other side. He shoots two catterpillars before he jumps on all the platforms to collect five more yellow lums and hops onto the next skull being held by the next bonearm to lift him right up to the top) * (Thomas collects a green lum and picks up the yellow sphere and throws it onto another platform before he jumps across after it. Thomas grabs the yellow sphere and carries it across. As he throws the yellow sphere, it lands into the pool, and reappears on his hands, before he throws it on another platform after he fails to throw it at the area he was in and follows the sphere after he flies with his helicopter. He picks up the sphere and throws it past the purple lum he was swinging on and swings back after the sphere. He lifts it and takes it to its base back in the same area he was in and throws the yellow sphere on its base where the mouth of a Jano statue opens up for Thomas as he enters it. Thomas grabs an orange lum and a red lum, and now shoots a green crystal out of his way after some bats appear, before he drops down a hole into the darkness below) * Narrator: It seems like Thomas is in for a rude awakening! Category:Daniel Pineda